


China Goes To Disneyland

by Pretzelworm (Pratzelwurm)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 04:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10506603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pratzelwurm/pseuds/Pretzelworm
Summary: The spiritual successor to Italy Goes To The Store.





	

China went to Disneyland. He had a good time.


End file.
